Malacoda
Malacoda '(マラコーダ ''Marakōda) was one of Demon Lord Satan's four Demon Generals. He was once the leader of the Malebranches, a powerful tribe of demons who specialized in the use of necromancy. Appearance In the novel Malacoda looks like an alien with a large head and two horns on each side of his cheekbones, on his forehead are strange markings and just like any other Malebranche, Malacoda also has claws sprouting from his lips, his ears are long and he wears a tattered robe. In the anime Malacoda appears as a normal-sized demon similar in height to Alciel, his body resembling that of a large human skeleton shrouded in a dark, full-body cloak that reveals only his head and hands. A pair of beady crimson eyes can be seen shining eerily from the eye-holes of his fleshless skull. Personality During his small appearance, Malacoda is seen to be a ruthless and powerful warrior, having no qualms about slaughtering large numbers of humans. It is said his invasion of the Southern Continent was a bloodbath compared to that of the other generals, with the Malebranche Legion killing humans indiscriminately, regardless of gender, status, or the ability to defend themselves. Though he chose to support King Satan in his campaigns to unify the Demon World and conquer Ente Isla, Malacoda's motivations for doing so remain largely unknown. Nevertheless, he appears loyal to the Demon King even in death, his subordinates later appearing in Japan on the last will of their deceased master. Background Malacoda was initially the leader of the Malebranches, a Demon Tribe specializing in the use of necromancy, a dark and powerful magic that allows the user to control and animate the bodies of the dead. During Satan Jacob's attempt to unify the Demon World under one flag, Malacoda was one of the tribe leaders who pledged their allegiance to the rising Demon King, later lending his support when their new leader led a campaign to annex the five continents of Ente Isla. The Malebranche Leader served as one of the four Demon Generals, leading the army on behalf of King Satan during their attack on Southern Continent. While Lucifer burned the fields of the West and Adramelech only engaged the active resistance led by the Allied Knights Order, Malacoda and his forces displayed a much more brutal approach to warfare by slaughtering indiscriminately, his violent actions surprising even King Satan himself. The necromancer was also the third and last of the four generals to battle the Hero Emilia, yet despite his best efforts, was slain during the ensuing fight. His fall marked the beginning of the end for Satan's army, allowing the Hero to move forward to the Central Continent where the Demon King resided. Powers and Abilities Demon Magic As one of the four Demons chosen as Satan's War Generals, Malacoda is known to be a powerful practitioner of magic. *'''Long-Range Magic: He was shown casting a small but focused and powerful spell which took out a huge group of knights. *'Necromancy:' As the leader of the Malebranche Legion, Malacoda was presumably a master of Necromancy, the sinister and powerful magic for which his tribe was known and feared. This particular type of magic allows the user to animate and control the bodies of the dead like puppets. Trivia * Malacoda is the leader of of a group of demons who guard Malebolge in The Divine Comedy. * His name means "evil tail" in Italian * He was invented by Dante in the Divine Comedy. * Malebranche means "evil claw" in Italian. In the divine comedy although they attack with barbs and grappling hooks, aside from their heads, they do not have horns. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Side Characters Category:Deceased Characters